Production of oil and gas (e.g., hydrocarbons) from subterranean formations is dependent on many factors. These hydrocarbons must usually migrate through a low permeable formation matrix to drain into the wellbore. In many formations, the permeability is so low that it hinders the well's production rate and overall potential. In other wells, the near wellbore is damaged during drilling operations and such damage often results in less than desirable well productivity. Hydraulic fracturing is a process designed to enhance the productivity of oil and gas wells or to improve the infectivity of injection wells.
In the fracturing process, a viscous fluid is injected into the wellbore at such a rate and pressure as to induce a crack or fracture in the formation. Once the fracture is initiated, a propping agent, such as sand (e.g., often referred to as “frac” sand), is added to the fluid just prior to entering the wellbore. This sand laden slurry is continuously injected causing the fracture to propagate or extend. After the desired amount of proppant has been placed in the reservoir, pumping is terminated, and the well is shut-in for some period of time.
After the pressure is released from the wellbore, the sand, or at least a significant portion of the sand, remains within the fractured strata thereby holding the strata in a substantially fractured state. Accordingly, the oil and gas is allowed to flow freely. Unfortunately, as the oil and gas begin to flow it starts to push other unwanted fluids and gasses, as well as some unwanted particulates from the strata (including, frac sand, salts, etc.) back to the surface.
A problem arises in how to deal with these unwanted fluids, gases and particulates. One gas byproduct of the fracking process of particular concern is hydrogen sulfide. Hydrogen sulfide is the chemical compound with the formula H2S. Hydrogen sulfide is a colorless, very poisonous, flammable gas with the characteristic foul odor of rotten eggs. As hydrogen sulfide is extremely poisonous, and is often odorless in small concentrations, it is a significant concern during the collection of the unwanted fluid and particulates that backflow from the wellbore.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is apparatus, and/or associated process, which addresses the aforementioned problems.